Fear
by pinkwasteland
Summary: Beastboy finds out Raven has a crush on him, and declares revenge. Will it backfire? Now a full story not a one shot! FluffxSmut BBRae. Based on image ("You should Fear Me More"). Image not mine, artist ceshire on tumblr and deviant art. Enjoy.
1. Fear

**Why hello there wonderful person! This is some BBrae Fluff. Based on the picture. Check out cashira on tumblr. She's amazing. And while your at it, feel free to check out my other fics.**

**Thanks for reading and as always, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been two days since he found out. At first, he didn't even believe it, I mean who would? She only spent every waking moment telling him how her every encounter with him was antagonizingly annoying. His laughter had faded when Raven's cheeks turned a deep burgundy. Starfire noticed as well and placed a hand over he mouth.

"Ohh, I fear I have revealed to much, friend Beastboy, please forget what I have just told you!" She begged hopefully. Before he could even turn to look at the alien, Raven's deadpan overtook. "It's fine Starfire. The damage is done." She surveyed the room with dead eyes. Cyborg was flushed and frozen, Starfire was nibbling on her lower lip looking downright pitiful, Robin was hiding behind a sofa cushion, and Beastboy hadn't moved a muscle. He was still staring into those violet eyes. She held his gaze, then turned, "I'll be in my room." And then, she was gone.

After that, he kinda just sat on the couch and stared blankly at the TV screen, Starfire giving him occasional pats on the shoulder and the other boys shooting him worried looks.

It was no secret that he found her very _very_ attractive. That was public knowledge by now. But she had blocked all his advances and he had left it at that. Now, finding out she _liked_ him. And had _liked_ him for quite some time now, well, that changed everything.

Well not _everything_. Beastboy was going to milk this for all it was worth. After spending all of yesterday pacing around his room trying to figure out _just what the hell_ he was going to do about her, he was ready.

And he had a plan.

Raven sat, back to him, on the couch, book clutched in both hands. A mischievous grin took over his features. He snuck up behind her and placed his head next to her's, grazing her shoulder. He saw her tense up, eyes widen, mouth twitch, and that _smell_. He should have noticed it before, he would have known sooner. He grinned.

"Want some breakfast Rae?" He asked innocently.

Without moving her head, her eyes glanced over at him "No thank you."

"How 'bout some good ol' herbal tea?" He winked.

She paused, blinked, turned toward him, then opened her mouth "Um, that would be great, thanks."

He made a pssh noise and waved his hand, like it was no big deal, "Don't worry about it, anything for my Raven." He lifted two fingers to brush some hair from the side of her face over her ear. He heard a small intake of breath. She turned back to her book.

He got up and chuckled, walking over to the kitchen. Robin was standing there, mouth agape. His mid-morning breakfast bar sat half-chewed in his mouth. He began to whisper. "Do you have a death wish?" He demanded. Beastboy's grin only grew. "Nope, just a little payback for her majesty Raven, Queen of the Demons, curtsy of your truly, the irresistible Beastboy. Carry on." Robin stared at him, flabbergasted, "Do you realize _she will kill you_." Beastboy placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. "Do you realize she _won't_." Robin frowned. "I dunno man, I wouldn't push it." Beastboy gave his friend a thumbs up, puling a mug from the cabinet. "Dude, Relax."

He placed the little bag into the mug and filled it with water, making sure to remember to grab the honey as he waltzed back over to the empath. He placed the tea on the table in front of them, making sure to graze her knee as he did so, and flopped back down on the sofa. "Thanks." She leaned forward to grasp the mug and bring it too her lips.

When she settled back into her seat, Beastboy noticed the TV remote laying on the cushion next to her. Smiling internally, he leaned across her lap, causing the sorceress's eyebrows to shoot up and a shocked expression to cross her face. He grinned at her as he lay across her lap, grasping the controller and showing it too her. "Whoops! Sorry Rae, don't mind me." He accompanied his apology with a wink that sent her reeling. Raven's mouth pressed into a firm line as she waited for him to vacate her lap. When he finally did release her, she gave him one last once-over before returning to the yellowing pages of her book.

He flipped through the channels hurriedly, occasionally sending glances at the empath, who would occasionally glance back. He even caught her staring at him. He smirked as her cheeks tinged red, embarrassed she had been caught. "You know Rae," his voice rang out, teasing, fearless, "if you wanna touch me, just go for it. I know how _adorable_ I can be." Raven's blush deepened and Beastboy heard her mumble something along the lines of "Shut your mouth." He smiled happily to himself.

Bored, he shut the TV off and tossed the remote to the side, heaving a sigh and throwing his arms over the back of the couch. He looked over at Raven, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Soooo Rae Rae. How's it going?" His voice dripped with cocky confidence.

Fed up, Raven put her book down, turning to face him on the sofa. She took a deep breath

"Beastboy, just because I like you, doesn't mean you should fear me any less,"

She leaned toward him, placing one hand beside his hip and the other one just above his knee. Beastboy's body went rigid and he seemed to have lost all motor skills.

"In fact," she closed the space between their bodies, his eyes trailing from her's to her mouth. She heard his breath catch in his throat as she nuzzled her nose against his, he could feel her hot breath on her lips. His eyes closed.

"You should fear me more."

He waited.

Beastboy opened his eyes to see a retreating Raven, a triumphant smile playing on her lips. She gave a little wave before turning away.

And as she walked out the door, Beastboy couldn't help but admit to himself, he was more scared of her than ever before.


	2. Two Can Play

**Hi Guys! Im back! I decided to continue this story. You guys convinced me :) I have some good ideas but LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING/SUGGESTIONS! This story kinda made me wanna write again (yay) so watch out for some more BBRae from me!**

**Love you guy!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Beastboy wiped fog from the clouded mirror. He looked the green reflection staring back at him. Still tense from this morning.

_Raven._

God, who knew she had that in her.

The pads of his fingers ran over the new stubble. He smothered shaving cream in his palms then all over his face.

Why didn't she just kiss him? She knew how he felt about her. But she played into the game instead.

Beastboy grabbed his razor off the shelf and dragged it over his skin.

Well, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Just wait. Little miss dark and gloomy wouldn't know what hit her.

Beastboy finished shaving and made his way into his room.

_Damn._

He was still thinking about how close her lips had come to his. The smell of candle wax and tea fresh in is nostrils.

His towel hit the ground as he stepped into a pair of boxers.

She would probably be more guarded around him now. It will be harder to get her to open up, he knew. But Beastboy was set on avenging the many years of torture she had inflicted on him.

The changeling slid his favorite t-shirt over his head and began searching for a clean pair of shorts.

Why hadn't she just told him? She knew how he felt. What had she been waiting for? What was she waiting for _now_? She clearly knew he liked her.

Whatever. If she wanted to tease and torture him, two could play at that game.

Beastboy zipped up his jeans and strolled out of his room and down the hallway.

When he walked into the main room, he immediately noticed her absence. Now where had she slithered off too? He quickly made a cup of her favorite tea and some toast, and headed toward the roof.

He grinned when he arrived. She was so predictable. She sat facing the sky in a lotus position, hovering a few inches off the ground.

He shut the door lightly and walked toward her figure as stealthily as he could.

"What do you want Beastboy?" he deadpan stopping him in his tracks. Damn. It was _really_ hard to sneak up on an empath.

He turned the charm on and sat down next to her, her body meeting the surface once more. "I brought you breakfast. Figured you haven't eaten yet."

He offered it to her and she look at him skeptically.

"I swear I didn't poison it or anything. Just take it."

She glared at him some more then turned her face back to the horizon. "I'm not in the mood for you right now Beastboy."

A devilish smirk crept onto his face. He brushed some hair out of her face, watching her eyes shoot open, then leaned in toward her ear, "I can fix that."

A rush of goosebumps passed over Raven's flesh before disappearing.

She turned toward him once again. His hand lingered on her face. She stared, studying him. She licked her lips. "How?"

His heart practically shot out of his chest. Had she really just asked that? Had she really just _asked_ him too **_fix_** her? His eyes flicked to her mouth, lips slightly parted, waiting for his response.

It was his turn to lick his lips. "Let me show you." His other hand landed on her knee and he tilted his head toward hers. He saw her eyes widen before he closed his.

Then, his face his concrete.

_Fuck._

He opened his eyes to find nothing. Any trace of Raven had vanished.

_"Damn it."_


	3. Shower buddy

**Hey y'all! I've been writing a lot lately and I hope you like where this story is going. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for being so encouraging! **

**If any of you have read or are interesting in reading my other bbrae fic "Growing up" pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee give my any suggestions you have I have such major writers block for that fic its insane. **

**p.s. let me know how much smut you wanna see. I could go either way. I started this one shot very PG, but now I could potentially make this a very dirty story or keep it relatively appropriate. LET ME KNOW!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven had no doubt retreated to her room. Beastboy decided to leave her alone for now. She would have to come out later for training anyways and Beastboy couldn't wait. Was it possible to tempt a half demon?

He was going to find out.

The changeling found himself sitting on the edge of the sofa playing a video game against his best friend. Cyborg was winning and Beastboy had a serious frown plastered on his face.

"EAT IT GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg's laughter roared through the house.

"I SAW THAT TIN MAN! YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING!"

Robin snuck up behind the two and watched as they swore at each other, Cyborg coming out victorious.

Beastboy sunk into the couch as he watched his friend gloat.

"Beastboy." Robin's voice made him jump.

"Jesus dude, don't sneak up on me like that."

"You should have heard me Beastboy, isn't that what _those_ are for." Robin gestured at his green pointed ears.

Beastboy raised both hands over them defensively. "Hey, back off the ears man."

"C'mon Beastboy, I want to work on your hand to hand combat and your transformations." Robin gave him a once-over. "And maybe work on your hearing..."

"I can hear just fine! Just not when the cyclops over here starts yelling."

"Hey! Ain't my fault your ears aren't what they used to be."

Beastboy sucked in a breath to make a comeback, but Robin interjected first. "Beastboy. Training. Now. Everyone else, group training in an hour."

Beastboy grumbled a little under his breath and followed the boy wonder into the hallway.

"Change then meet me outside." Robin pointed and the changeling nodded.

Beastboy pulled on a pair of gym shorts and t- shirt. Both specially made to stay intact while he shifted.

It was a little warm when Beastboy walked onto the rocky shore outside their tower. A cool breeze mixed with the hot sun and Beastboy smiled. He loved weather like this.

Robin was setting up and Beastboy stood a few feet opposite him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright Beastboy, now dodge, by any means necessary."

/

A little less than an hour later, the rest of the team came down to join. Robin still wanted to work with Beastboy, so the other titans watched. But no one watched as carefully as Raven.

Beast boy had forgone his shirt almost immediately after starting his training. He now fought Robin in sneakers and a pair of baggy shorts riding low on his hips. Raven admired the sheen of sweat that covered all of his defined muscles. His arms were thicker than she remembered. Sometimes she forgets how much he's grown. Well, she never _really_ forgets.

Beastboy's human flesh turned to dinosaur scales and the training was over. Now Robin was drilling Beastboy about the importance of learning hand to hand combat without powers.

"You said by any means necessary!"

Robin shook his head, defeated, then motioned for the rest of the team to join him on the field.

Raven's eyes lingered on her green teammate as she walked closer. He winked at her and she blushed, avoiding his gaze for the rest of training.

Not too long after, Beastboy was dismissed and waltzed into the house for a shower. He walking into the locker room attached to the gym and peeled of his clothes. He turned the knobs and stepped in. It felt so good to be clean. The changeling washed himself, shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the locker room and right into Raven.

The empath let out a little yelp and steadied herself, then realized she was standing inches away from an almost naked Beastboy.

Her eyes went a little wide and she wished she was wearing her hood.

"Hey Rae. Wanna shower buddy?" He grinned down at her.

She gave him a stern look. "Stop fooling around Beastboy. It's not funny anymore."

"I'm not fooling around. At least, not yet." He suggestively winked at her.

"I think the only one you're going to be fooling around with is yourself."

The corner of his mouth twitched. Did she just make a joke about him touching himself? Damn. That probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it did.

"Very funny Rae Rae, but I think I know a sorceress who'd like to get cozy with me."

She snorted. "You're not that cute."

His grin widened. "That's a funny thing to say considering the way you were staring at me during training today."

"I was just admiring your fighting technique."

He moved toward her, leaning in toward her face. "I have another technique you could admire."

Raven's body went rigid. "I think you over estimate your abilities."

He flashed her a toothy grin, "Well why don't you find out?"

Her hand lifted to cup his face and he leaned into it.

"Sorry, your gonna have to try harder than that." She ducked out from underneath him and he watched as she walked into the locker room, door swinging behind her.

A lopsided smile sat on his face. This was harder than he'd thought it be.

This game was exciting, dangerous, and sexy. He wanted it to continue. He wanted to keep talking to her, touching her. But eventually, someone would win the game. But who, and more importantly, what will happen when the game ends?


	4. She's Thirsty

**I have direction! Inspiration has struck! Keep an eye out for more updates/stories. Boom. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I like it. It could have gone so many different directions but this one just happened. (Sorry I couldn't help it with the chapter title. Don't judge me)**

**I dig it. **

**Love you dudes. Enjoy.**

* * *

The glow from the TV lit the front room. Beastboy watched the screen, one leg thrown over the back of the couch and one arm grazing the floor. The changeling was hypnotized by the movie he had stayed up until early hours of the morning to watch. He sipped the drink he had in front of him, trying to remember the last time he stayed up this late out of his own free will.

The credits started to roll and Beastboy pressed the power button on the TV remote, not needing its light to find his way around.

The green man stretched, drawing a yawn. He ruffled his hair and stood up, making his way to the fridge to get a water before bed.

Beastboy twisted off the small cap and poured the water in his mouth, gulping it up as if he had gone thirsty for days.

His ear twitched. He lowered the water bottle and waited. His ear twitched again. He could just barley make out the faint sound of footsteps. Beastboy turned to glance at the clock: 2:36.

Beastboy's water bottle flew into the trash as he began to shift. A fuzzy green bat soared through the room, positioning himself above the OPS doors. The changeling used his improved hearing to listen for sound. The footsteps had stopped. Beastboy listened into the quiet. His tiny bat form clung to the wall.

Just as Beastboy was about to drop his shape and investigate the sound for himself, the doors slid open. It happened too fast for Beastboy's tiny green form and he fell from the wall. And right onto the blue sorceress.

Raven let out a fear-filled shriek, eyes glowing black as she hurled him off her head and onto the floor where he began to shift back.

"It's just me!" He yelled, still growing.

Raven's eyes returned to the normal purple. "Holy shit Beastboy, what the _hell_ did you do that for?" Her eyes sparked black with new purpose.

"I'm sorry! You were sneaking around the tower! What did you expect?!"

"I wasn't sneaking around. I didn't know you were still up." Her arms crossed. "What were _you_ doing up this late?"

"Ah, watching a movie, like every other _normal_ person who stays up late."

"'Normal'? Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He glared at her "You just love reminding me I'm green, don't you."

"I don't know how you could ever forget you're green." She shot back.

You're freaking gray! How's that any different?" He thrust a hand at her, pointing toward her skin angrily.

Her eyes narrowed "It's very different."

He snorted sarcastically. "Keep dreaming. You're just as abnormal as I am."

Rave opened her mouth to retort, but then stopped herself. She sighed. "I'm not fighting with you about this. I'm sorry I made fun of you. " She tried to keep herself from grumbling.

He rolled his eyes but accepted her apology just the same. "You're forgiven."

Raven couldn't help keep the sarcasm from her tone. "Oh good. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have your forgiveness."

"Hey! Don't be a jerk." He refrained from calling her the first couple things that came to his mind.

She grumbled another apology.

He shook his head tiredly and went to get another water. "Just go to bed Rae."

"You're not the only one who's thirsty." The sorceress grabbed her own water.

He grunted back at her.

"What? No lame pick up lines?"

He sighed "You said I had to try harder. Now I havta rework my whole game plan."

"I'll say. Your cheesy lines weren't getting you anywhere."

"I wouldn't say that." A smiled tugged on Beastboy's lips.

She rolled her eyes. "You're way too cocky."

"No such thing."

She laughed. "Yes there is. And you've surpassed it. Congratulations."

Before she could even breathe, Raven felt her feet leave the ground and her butt was seated on the kitchen counter, feet dangling on either side of Beastboy's waist and his face inches from hers. Her hands had instinctively gone to his shoulders to steady herself. She looked at the green hero that was now grinning wickedly.

"Let me go Beastboy."

"No." His thumb rubbed her hipbone.

"Gar put me down."

"Kiss me first."

Raven knew she could easily blast him off of her, but because of how close in proximity he was to her, if she used her powers against him, he could be seriously injured, and Raven wasn't ready to bash him that hard just yet.

"No."

His other hand slid up her thigh. The refrigerator shook.

"Just kiss me and I'll let you go." He leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck. All of the appliances began to shake.

"You know l can blast you out that window, Garfield."

He chuckled and raised a hand to cup her face, the other one tracing little circles right above her knee. "Yeah, but I bet the whole tower will explode before you do that." He nodded toward the hovering sofa.

Raven bit her lip and set down the couch, settling the appliances as well. He had a point. At this rate titans tower would be gravel in minutes.

"No more games Gar, get off me."

"Oh c'mon Rae, I know you love playing games with me."

"Ha ha. Now put me down.

"Kiss me."

"I don't want to play your stupid game anymore Beastboy!"

"Fine. Then I lose. Now kiss me."

Her eyes widened. His mouth was getting dangerously close again and things around the room had started to move. His fingers drifted up her back, following the line of her spine. Raven shivered. There was no way _this_ was happening. "I said no, Gar."

He sighed playfully, stepping back to let her off the counter. "Alright, alright."

She slid off the counter and thanked Azar her legs didn't give out. She was just about to turn to him when he took her chin and tilted her head to meet his gaze. She was mesmerized by his green eyes. "But you're going to have to make a move sooner or later. This is getting boring." He winked at her, leaving an equally stunned and ruffled empath in his wake.

* * *

**Btw anyone in the GA area know where I can get a job in Savannah? let me know bro, somebody has to pay the bills around here. **


End file.
